


Payback

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Dean fingers you while you watch a movie with Sam.You get a little payback.





	Payback

A little down time between hunts is always nice. You don’t leave town until the day after tomorrow, mostly because the boys promised you  a little R&R for once. You were being run ragged, and you were starting to feel it. They were too, you could tell, but they would never tell you. So for tonight, it was movies and pizza. As promised.

You got lucky with this motel. While not the Ritz, the rooms were spacious. Nice cozy 2 couch seating area with a decent TV. Small kitchenette. Real big cozy beds, not the usual hard cheap motel crap you had gotten use to over the last few months. That’s why you demanded the R&R now, and not after the next hunt. Who knew when you’d get lucky like this again. The boys couldn’t argue even if they wanted to.

You found yourself stretched out with Dean on the couch, a pillow behind his back on the arm of the couch, you between his legs, back against his chest, both buried in one of the big soft blankets from the beds. Sam was stretched out on the other couch. A half empty pizza box sat on the coffee table, Avengers on the TV. The boys wearing pj pants, Sam in a t-shirt, Dean topless. You in one of Deans shirts and some boxers.

Dean had fallen asleep. You could feel his light snores against your back.  Sam chuckled “I can’t believe he fell asleep.”  
  
“He won’t admit it, but he’s been pretty dead on his feet the last few hunts.”  
  
“Yeah, we all have” admitted Sam. “Sorry we ran you so hard. Sometimes I forget you’re more the researcher, and not use to running around like us. Should we turn it off and head to bed?”  
  
“No, it’s fine Sam, but thanks. Honestly, I’m afraid to move. I don’t want to wake him up, he needs this”

Your conversation with Sam continued on and off while watching the movie. It wasn’t until Dean’s hands moved, one cupping your breast softly, and the other rubbing your inner thigh, that you realized he was awake. You looked back, and Dean winked at you, then closed his eyes again pretending to be asleep.

“Everything alright?” Sam asked, looking at you.  
  
“Yeah, for a second I thought he was awake, but I was wrong.”

Turning your attention back to the movie, you felt Dean’s fingers slowly going up your warm thigh and slip their way under the edge of the boxers. Your face blushed red as you looked over to see if Sam had noticed.

Dean’s fingers slowly moved over your mound and across your slit. You felt a heat growing in your core. You wanted it so bad, but with Sam right there, you bit your lower lip and stayed quiet.

His fingers moved past your lips, and began circling your nub, and at the same time he pinched your nipple causing a light moan to escape your lips.

“What?” asked Sam, turning to you.  
  
“Uhm… no nothing… That Tony Stark, eh, so snarky.”  you blushed and laughed awkwardly, trying to change the subject.  
  
“Uh.. yeah. ” Sam let out a confused chuckle to match the look on his face but he let it pass.

You felt Dean slipping a finger inside your core. You bit you lip to keep quiet. He slipped in a second, and you leaned your head back against him having a hard time.

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Sam asked, sounding almost worried.

“Yeah.” you answered, voice shaking as Dean used his thumb to rub your clit while he fingered you. You cleared your throat hoping it would help. “Just.. a little.. tired. But, I’ll be fine. I .. want to see the end.” You could feel Dean smiling into your hair. _Oh you bastard_ , you thought. _I’ll make you pay for this_. He pinched your nipple again.

You slowly started grinding back on him, very lightly. Small movements that you hoped Sam wouldn’t notice. If Dean was going to torture you, you would make sure he felt your pain.

As he grew harder against you, he started fingering quicker. You shifted your legs, knees bent so the movements wouldn’t be as noticeable under the blankets.

Sam was talking to you about something in the movie now, and you were giving him basic yes/no/mhm answers. You were afraid your voice would betray you if you said anything more. You took advantage of Sam’s distraction to shift again, this time getting a hand behind you between you and Dean and grabbing hold of his manhood.

You felt him jump under you, a gasp escaping his lips. Your hands were cold having been above the blanket the whole time.

“ ** _Fuck_ your hands are cold!**”. 

You couldn’t help but laugh saying simply “ _Payback_ ”.

Sam stared at you two for a second before he realized what was happening. “Come on you guys! Get a room!”

“I suggest you take her room tonight Sammy,” Dean replied “She isn’t leaving this spot” And he began to nibble your neck.


End file.
